


Dragons and Weasels

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fred Weasley Lives, HP: EWE, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Somebody's in love!"





	Dragons and Weasels

“Somebody’s in love!” George crooned.

Draco felt his face heat up. Bloody George and his big mouth. The chatter in the room died down at his words, and Draco knew without looking that all eyes would be on him. He should have stayed standing. Or just sat on the damn floor. Anything other than squeeze between Fred and George on the small sofa. And certainly not worm his way under their arms until the were both draped over him a little.

It was a lack of good judgment like that confirmed his earlier suspicions that the bastards had spiked the punch. His assumption that Molly would sniff it out and stop that nonsense had obviously been wrong. Then again, her cheeks were as rosy as everyone else’s. Maybe the punch had been her idea. So many people over for dinner did justify having punch, since it was more like a party than Sunday dinner, but really, she was mother to the twins. She probably spiked it herself.

“Look at him, wriggling up close,” Fred joined in. “Poor lamb, can’t decide which one he wants to cuddle more.”

The chatter in the room resumed once everyone decided the fuss wasn’t worth paying attention to. Or that it was too uncomfortable to pay attention to. Draco didn’t feel any more relaxed. Even if they’d told him they’d smoothed the way for him finally coming to a family gathering as a partner instead of a friend, he didn’t know _exactly_ what they’d said to everyone. How they’d explained him.

But going by Fred’s comment...

“You should be nicer to me,” he muttered, digging an elbow into Fred’s side. “I saved your life, remember?”

It took just long enough for Fred to withdraw the arm he had slung over Draco’s shoulder, for Draco to realise how stupid it was to say that.

“Be still my beating heart!” Fred crooned. “I still remember it as if it was yesterday! My hero! Charging through the smoke, brandishing his gigantic, potent wand! Slaying the evil—”

“Alright, alright,” George interrupted, reaching over and smacking the back of Fred’s head. “Don’t scare him off right after he finally sat down!”

Fred snorted and threw his arm back over Draco’s shoulders. “You’re just jealous he didn’t save your life.”

“Yeah, well I can’t be mad about the fact he saved you, now can I?” George replied, a little softer. “Even if it took bloody months to even get him in the same room to thank him.”

Draco’s face was burning, and looking across at where Ron was hiding his red face behind a glass of something purple didn’t help. At some point he was sure Ron was going to burst from trying to hold back all the uncomfortable questions he no doubt had.

Unless...

“What did you tell Ron?” Draco asked quietly.

“Later,” George said.

“Have some more punch,” Fred added. “You’re wound tighter than a—”

“How much longer are we staying, anyway?” Draco asked, not wanting to find out what delightfully disturbing thing Fred was going to compare him to.

“You want to go?” Fred asked?

“So soon?” George added.

The leaned forward to look at each other and exchange a short conversation through expressions. Draco couldn’t quite stop looking at how spectacularly red Ron’s face was getting.

“Thanks for dinner, mum, it was—” George started.

“Absolutely yummy,” Fred finished, as they both got up from the couch.

“Got to get Draco back before midnight, you know.”

“Before he turns into a ferret again.”

Draco glared up at them. That joke never ceased to amuse them. Ever since they’d got him with a prank that did just that, turn him into a ferret at midnight, every night for a week.

Of course, he’d got them back by managing to transfigure them into a double-headed snake, so it was all in good fun. But still.

“Think up some new material,” he muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. The room seemed to sway for a few seconds. Or he did.

He shouldn’t have touched the punch. Any communal drinks at a gathering with the twins were suspect.

“An oldie but a goodie,” Fred laughed, looping an arm around his lower back and steadying him. “We’ll be round on Wednesday to help out with that thing, dad,” he said to the room at large.

“What _thing_ might this be?”

Draco didn’t even have to look to know that Molly would be glaring at Arthur with her hands on her hips. And everyone else would be watching too. Clever.

“Let’s get you home,” Fred muttered, as George moved to Draco’s other side. “You’ve had too much punch.”

“Told you we should have swapped his drink out,” George whispered. “Think of how things could have gone! Any other night, no worries, more fun, but not tonight!”

“Better to be all out in the open,” Fred said.

Somehow they all got through the floo before Draco really had time to worry about the fact they were sneaking off, and what that would look like.

Well, what it would look like depending on what they had told everyone.

“What did you tell everyone?” he asked the moment they exited the floo and arrived in Fred and George’s flat. And Draco’s. Their flat. He was still getting used to that. “Ron looked like he was ready to explode.”

There was a long silence that told him they were communicating again, and he huffed and wandered off to the bedroom. He wasn’t terribly wobbly on his feet. Only a little. Just tipsy enough that he hadn’t thought better of snuggling between the two of them on the couch and confirming whatever it was they’d told their family before bringing him to dinner. And giving away the fact he liked to cuddle. He’d regret that later.

When he got to the bedroom, they were still lagging behind, and he sighed and kicked off his shoes. They were better at vocalising their communication with him now, but no one was perfect.

With a groan, he crawled onto the bed and flopped down on his back. He still felt so full from dinner he didn’t trust himself to lie on his stomach. Molly’s food was too good to ever pass up, even with his nerves. If only Fred or George had absorbed some of that skill.

“You sure you want to know the details?” George asked.

Draco looked up to see they were standing just inside the doorway, looking awkward. Or as awkward as they were capable of looking.

“I thought I didn’t, but then being there...” Draco rubbed at his face. Things had been easier when they’d all been pretending they were just good friends.

The bed dipped, and George and Fred lay down on either side of him, staring up at the ceiling as well.

“We thought about lying. Saying it was just one of us your were dating,” George said.

“But then we’d have to keep at it,” Fred added.

“And lies are toxic, destroying everything they touch,” Draco murmured.

They both hummed their agreement. Draco rubbed at his face again. “Just tell me.”

“We told dad first. He’s always understood us a bit better than mum,” Fred explained.

Draco wasn’t so sure of that. Once he’d become closer with the two of them, his mother had had a few stories to tell about Molly’s early years at Hogwarts. They didn’t get their mischief from their dad alone.

“Don’t think he was very surprised,” George said. “Looked a bit awkward, bit uncomfortable, but not surprised.”

“Well we did both date Angelina in school,” Fred snorted.

“Yeah, but one after the other isn’t the same as dating her at the same time.”

Not it certainly wasn’t, Draco thought. He still remembered how absolutely awkward it had been falling for the twins, not as one entity, but as two individuals he had surprised himself by loving. Then to find out they both felt the same way. Both. Not even realising that having both was an option. And then not really accepting it as an option, he’d made them all miserable by thinking he had to choose. And they’d made it worse by being prepared to let him.

“Did you say anything about...about our arrangements?”

Fred laughed awkwardly. “I thought you admired us for our smarts?”

“Honestly, have you been lying this whole time?” George added, prodding at his shoulder. “Just wanting dumb handsome blokes instead of the genius entrepreneurs that we are?”

“Oh, shove off,” Draco muttered without heat, kicking at their ankles. “How’d things go with Molly?”

No one had really been acting very weird, aside from Ron at least. But then, Draco had been trying not to look too closely at anyone, knowing that they now knew.

Fred sighed and rolled onto his side, flinging his arm over Draco’s torso and resting his head on his shoulder. “Didn’t waste time.”

“Told it like it was,” George said, mimicking Fred’s movement until Draco felt delightfully smothered by them.

“Said we both wanted you, and you wanted us both, so that was that,” Fred mumbled, making it sound as if it was so easy, and so normal. “Best to be clear with mum that we’re putting our foot down about this. Or feet, rather.”

Draco’s stomach twisted a little but he forced his mind away from that line of thinking. What the hell was normal anyway, after all they’d been through?

“We share everything else, is it really so strange we’d fall for the same bloke?” George added. “Especially with the merry chase you led us on. And the wonders you’ve made in our workshop.”

“Oh, don’t start up about his prank potions,” Fred said, reaching over and hitting George’s arm. “I’m still tired out from this afternoon!”

Heat flooded Draco’s cheeks again. Shagging before going to a family dinner still felt like it was horribly wrong and strange, but Merlin if it hadn’t been a fantastic round of shagging. It always amused him to no end how turned on they were by his creation of new pranks.

“What did you tell Ron?” he asked, bringing them back to what was really bothering him. At some point, Ron would snap. He’d found it hard enough to accept the twins were pursuing his friendship back when the war had ended.

Hell, he’d struggled to accept that Draco had saved Fred’s life shortly after Harry had saved his.

Fred snickered.

Draco groaned and covered his face. “You absolute wankers. What did you say to him?”

“We wanted to see how red we could make him go,” Fred said. George laughed and muttered, “So red.”

“You two are shameless,” Draco said, slapping their hips.

“Of course.”

“Much more fun that way.”

Draco rolled his eyes and then closed them. He could happily fall asleep on top of the bedclothes with them that way. The silence lingered, and Draco was just drifting off when he felt lips brush the left side of his neck.

“Thank you for having us both and not choosing,” Fred murmured softly, seriously.

Lips brushed the right side of his neck too. “Thank you for letting us tell them the truth. Even if it makes things awkward, and even if they don’t really understand. It’s better than continuing to lie and say you’re just a friend.”

“Or worse,” Fred added. “Picking one of us for the lie and then it slowly becoming a truth that hurts us all.”

Draco shifted uneasily. He never was good at handling their sudden bouts of seriousness.

“There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing,” he said. It felt like truth that night. It didn’t always, but he imagined they felt that way sometimes too.

Sometimes he wondered about Angelina. Whether neither of them had lasted with her because one of them having her meant the other couldn’t. They never could do anything if it hurt one of them.

“Nothing wrong? Hmm,” George mumbled.

Draco exhaled in a loud huff. He could tell from his tone where that was going.

“Indeed,” Fred joined. “I do feel that we don’t really take advantage of the name enough.”

“I concur,” George said, snorting softly. “Transfiguration into a dragon is out. Too complex.”

“You’re not funny,” Draco muttered.

“We could do dragon themed gifts for a few years,” Fred suggested.

“Nah,” George said sadly. “Stubborn git would show them off and refuse to show his annoyance.”

Draco snorted. They had that right. Besides, he loved dragons, even if he kept that quiet to avoid all the predictable jokes about his name. He’d got that enough from Pansy in school.

“Pet names?” Fred asked.

With a groan, Draco dragged himself out from under them and crawled further up the bed to bury his face in a pillow.

It didn’t drown out dozens of dragon-inspired pet names. The gits had magnified their voices.

It would be nice to have a break from all the ferret jokes, he supposed, as the alcohol and full belly sent him drifting towards sleep in spite of their raised voices. In the morning, he’d have to remember to ask for more details about Ron. Figure out some words that could be casually slipped into conversations to remind him of what had surely been a horrid brotherly chat.

Draco grinned into the pillow. It was going to be nice, after it stopped being awkward at least, to finally stop pretending he was just a friend to these two idiotic men he loved.

As he drifted off to sleep, he tried to think of some new weasel-inspired pet names to use when they started with the dragon ones.

Like hell he’d let them have all the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @banana-ge-ge.
> 
> Had to have two goes at this prompt, the relationship intrigues me!


End file.
